Wings of Faith
by Lilith-A-Pendragon
Summary: What really happened at the fall of Lucifer and why Castiel is still a virgin.
1. And as it was in the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only borrowed one or two... . Or all of them for the purpose of my own entertainment. I only own Uriel. Because she is not I repeat not the same one in the show itself. *bows* Please enjoy this humble writer's work.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

_There she is_, he thought to himself as he awaited their father's latest unveiling,_ my future bride, what a lucky seraph I am to score an Arch Angel, and not just any... no Uriel the light of god._ Castiel smiled to himself as his contingency took rank. He could see her white blonde hair streaming down her back, flitting over the cloth that she always wore. His heart skipped a beat as she glanced a him, her eyes radiating the light of the father. His chest swelled with pride knowing that even though they stood apart for now their hearts were one.

She glanced behind herself, she had always hated that Arch angels the first of their father's children were made to stand up front, she wanted to be with her groom. The father may hold 51% of her love but the other 49% was reserved for Castiel. She smiled a bit to herself watching Lucifer fuss over his outfit, he was always overly concerned when it came to the Father, they were the only ones allowed to speak with him and yet Lucifer always seemed to find something to fuss about. She turned to look at Castiel one more time, after this unveiling her groom would become her husband and she would be the first arch to marry. Suddenly without warning her heart dropped into her stomach, something bad was going to happen and it would probably mess with her happiness with Castiel. She turned to face the front again trying to smile and mask the sudden doubts she had. As God's light she could see glimpses of the future that even the father could not see. And at the current moment she wished to the father's father that she did not have this gift.

Castiel's brows knitted in worry as he watched his future wife lose her serene smile and suddenly turn away from him. He silently prayed to the father's father to grant him his one wish. Because he truly loved the father and Uriel the same not one in front of the other.

A light filled the area and the angels in attendance knew that it was the father. "My lovely children how good it is to see you." they all answered the voice by bowing, "I would like to introduce my latest creation, man" and unveiled a man and a woman naked before them, "You shall love them as you love me. Kneel before them." the angels in the back were the first to do it, and from there is went like a wave with the arch angels being the last ones standing. The only angel left standing was Lucifer.

"Father how can you expect me to love these fragile pathetic things when my heart is already filled with love for you. I have no more room to love." Uriel stared up in shock at him, this was the sinking feeling that she was getting, she could almost feel the father's anger building.

"Is that so Lucifer my Morningstar," the light shifted to Michael, "And what do you think my flame sword?" Michael rose as the father spoke to him.

"These creatures are weak and their souls while having a concept of right and wrong but they have a selfishness about them. I do not feel I can love them, but I will try because you ask, father." he bowed his head and remained standing. The father turned to Raphael next.

"And what of you my healer?" Raphael rose to his feet.

"They have a capacity for much pain. And the knowledge of the ages if they wish it. They would rather harm another creature than take the time to fix it. I cannot condone such actions but I will try to love them for you, Father." Uriel could feel the father's anger building as he continued, he would save her for last, hoping she could some how lie to him, knowing she couldn't do that. The father turned to Gabriel.

"My strength, my voice tell me you disagree."

"I am sorry my father. These creatures are weak, they would rather hit things and create fast mends to their problems than communicate properly with one another." Gabriel swallowed his tears, " I am truly sorry that I will not be able to do as you request, but I will try my hardest for you father." Uriel was crying now, they were all going to be cast out into the world alone. The tears streaming down her face and burning her cheeks. She could feel the father turn to her.

"Uriel, my light, my first girl child, and the first of my angels to be wed to their love, surely you have enough love in your heart for my beloved creatures?" he asked so tenderly it made her sob as she rose to her feet.

"I cannot father." she sobbed harder, "For they will destroy you and your other creations." she gasped burying her face in her hands and crying loudly, she felt arms around her and knew that Castiel had broken rank to stand at her side and comfort her.

"So it is then. My first born turn on me." the father's voice sounded angry and she could hear her brother's scream as she sobbed louder.

Castiel had raced to be at her side, when the other arch angels began losing their wings and being cast down to purgatory with the leviathans. "Shhhh my love shhh, our father is kind he will forgive you." he whispered to her hoping he wasn't trusting in a pipe dream. They felt the father turn to them, and suddenly they were away from the crowd of screaming angels and in a private place with the father. They both looked up to see their father very upset.

"Castiel, you broke ranks to comfort her, tell me do you have love in your heart for my creatures?" he asked softly hoping to get answer that he liked.

"I do not have the senses of the arch angels so I cannot sense the faults that lie within them." he pauses carefully, "however, if what my bride says is true then you should be wary, father. But I will do as you request of me."

"Good then. However, your answer pleases me to give your lovely bride a choice," the father pulled a small sword out and handed it to Uriel, "You have to fall for disobeying me, my daughter, however if you do it yourself I will lock your grooms heart with your wings. And if you remain pure you will be able to regain them." he stepped back from them and waited.

"I love you, Castiel. And though you will forget your love for me. I will always carry you in here and mark my words we will be together." she smiled and got to her tip toes kissing him gently, "My only love, stay pure for me. And promise me when you see a white rose you'll think of me."

"I may not feel it anymore when our father takes my heart to place with your light, but I will never forget you." smiles down at her and returns her kiss, "The same for you my shining star" he backed away from her as she sliced into herself. A sob wrenched from him as he saw his love turn herself into a fallen angel before his eyes. And then suddenly he felt nothing. She was gone. The woman he had loved was gone and he felt... empty,

"You will be able to feel again my son. Maybe not in the near future but somewhere down the line you will feel again..." the father whispered to him, "And you may wish you didn't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Please message me all comments, criticism, and concerns to me. This is the first of my works to be published and I would like to know how I did. Thank you.<p> 


	2. The Tale That Time Forgot

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I only own this fan fiction's version of Uriel and maybe a couple others down the road... . Not sure yet they haven't told me if they were done or not. ^^ *bows* Please enjoy!

Like the so many love stories we have in todays books the lovers were tragically parted. And life continued, man came to be forever being watched from above and below by our lovely angels trying to catch a glimpse of the other looking through clouds and shifting continents. But alas it was not meant to be and after a few centuries they stopped looking, though never stopped longing.

Uriel was surrounded by the purest and most heinous of evils imaginable. Lucifer, her most beautiful and favorite brother had begun twisting and becoming a monster to what he formerly was. He wasn't the only one either. They all were, all except Uriel who refused to allow the love in her heart to be corrupted or changed. As a result she kept to the edges and only saw her brothers once in a century and each time they looked less and less like they were supposed to and more like monsters. They had even begun to change their names and forget who they were or that Uriel was their sister and Lucifer their brother. This frightened Uriel more than anything, so much so that she began to shun them and spend more time among other creatures who seemed to think they were gods or something similar. Her closest friends had become 3 very different beings. The first being the fiery Kali, they became closer than sisters, Uriel's gentle nature cooling the otherwise inflamed goddess. The next and highly unlikely friend was the mysterious Loki, although he acted less like a friend and more like a little brother and reminded Uriel of her little brother Gabriel very much. Her last friend and probably the most surprising was Death himself. Although more like a caring uncle figure he protected Uriel when all but Lucifer had forgotten where they had come from and who they were.

It was Death that offered her a way out of hell. He knew he would be called upon soon to cause the mayhem that he seemed so very good at doing. And felt it wrong to leave his friends behind, but only Kali and Loki had physical form, Uriel would be trapped forever in hell unless there was some way she could attain a physical form and make it live as long as she would, a simple vassal couldn't do. He set about to creating an item he believed would save the Pure and Beloved Uriel from becoming a monster like her siblings. He became so focused that his friends wondered what was going on when he would push them away. Even his younger brothers thought he was going insane.

One time... because hell is not measured in days... Uriel came to him and despite his insistence she should leave she remained.

"Death, you can't keep ignoring us. We are your friends and you are worrying us." she said standing off a bit of a distance though, she had no fear of him but she knew she would cease to exist if she touched him.

"Not now Uriel I am..." he seemed to go very still and smile widely, "Just finished finding you a cure." he turned and revealed a rather large piece of fabric.

"A cure for what? What is that?" she asked warily moving towards it examining its intricate details closely.

"For your lack of physical form." he stated plainly she looked up at him in confusion, "Very soon now I will be called upon to leave and cause some sort of catastrophe on earth. When that happens it will give you, Kali, Loki and everyone else of their ilk to leave. I suggest you do it because your brothers are only getting worse it would be dangerous to remain."

"But I can't leave. I am a fallen arch angel. My rightful vessel shouldn't exist yet." she shook her head, "I can't go there is no way for me to survive."

"Ordinarily you would be correct. But I was speaking with the fates. Your rightful vessel will exist soon after the catastrophe. All you need to do to survive is this." he held up the black fabric which appeared to be a shawl decorated with tiny gems embroidered into it.

"Which brings me to my earlier question of what is that?"

"It's a Reaper's shroud. You see any magical being could be a reaper. They are merely the guardians between the living and the dead. My minions if you will. But the thing that makes them so effective is they have no physical form. Nothing to fight against, nothing that time can touch." he studied her face while an expression of sudden awareness crawled across her face.

"So your saying with this shroud I can extend the life of my vessel indefinitely? But what would happen to the person whose life I will be taking?" she looked at him and shook her head, "I couldn't do it. It would make me no better than Lucifer and the other's he has corrupted and properly named demons." she stomped her foot.

"Ah but your vessel is doomed to die as a sacrifice to your good friend Kali anyway. Who has promised to save the girl-child for you. Her soul already has a place in the afterlife, so you wouldn't be hurting anyone and as a Reaper you could help lost souls find their way to the afterlife." he smiled at her.

"So your telling me I can remain pure if I do as you say and take the place of the child who is to be sacrificed?" she bit her lower lip and tried to see the future to no avail, at least if she got out of here she would be closer to the Father and that much closer to being at Castiel's side once again, "I'll do it. I will take Kali's sacrifice and act as a reaper for you."

"There is one more stipulation." he set the shroud in front of her, "I want your oath that no matter what happens, to me, the world, or any number of your family members, you will not give up the shroud. This means should you be forgiven and allowed back into heaven you will still be a reaper. You will still have an immortal vessel who will be dormant should you be banished or leave. Do you understand?" She nodded picking up the shroud.

And then everything seemed to happen all at once. The gateway was opened and Death filled with world with water killing countless humans in the great flood. Lucifer and his cohorts got more than their fair share of entertainment they forgot all about Uriel and her friends. And then Death was sealed up, along with his brothers in different locations. And Uriel... well Uriel took the sacrifice just before the knife came down saving the body with her immortal soul. And was promptly forgotten. Even Kali and Loki seemed to forget she existed and life moved on.

While these strange events took place something far stranger was happening in Heaven. There was a certain... unrest among the angels left. The ones who fell were the oldest and strongest of all the angels. Castiel and the surviving archangels seemed to have it the hardest, they had lost their older siblings and Castiel... well he had lost the only person he had loved nearly as much as the Father. Several centuries passed and humanity was going down the darkest path anyone had ever seen. Most of the angels were too depressed or fearful to intervene with the troubles of earth.

One angel Zachariah devised a plan with the help of god to wipe the minds of the angels, to create a new set of archangels off the remaining ones to rule the winds and elements. He pleaded with god, who thought the idea was good but had a single stipulation. One would remember. One angel would know the truth of what happened and would be able to welcome the wayward Uriel home with open arms when she was forgiven. Zachariah was allowed to decide which angel it should be, he choose Balthazar. No one would believe him anyway he was known as the angelic version of the town drunk and considered highly untrustworthy.

And so the Angels forgot how Lucifer fell and that he wasn't the only one to fall from grace. The archangels forgot their siblings and even went so far as to think themselves their replacements becoming the perfect protectors and leaders. And Castiel forgot Uriel, he forgot his bride and the only woman he deign to care for. Time marched on for these soldiers of God. That's what they were now. The perfect little soldiers following God's will blindly without a thought of themselves.

Time marches on. We all know that saying, and it does. Time marches, forgets and heals. But when something is soul deep we know it, even if we forget it. Like muscle memory only deeper.

Time forgot the albino girl who was born in India and was sacrificed to Kali. Time forgot an angel in the guise of a trickster unleashed on the world. Time forgot the flood that destroyed modern civilization during that era. Time forgot the most important thing, time forgot love. But just how the body of the girl sacrificed to Kali still walks the earth, or the trickster still carries a seraph blade, or the world that still bears it's ugly scars, love is never truly forgotten. Merely shoved to the back of the mind and the bottom of the heart until it can be remembered. Not through actual memories but through emotions and feelings.

I know it took a while for only this short but I do write all my stories by hand and suffer from what my parents refer to as Tolkien syndrome. *psst* It's a form of perfectionism *end psst* I hope you enjoyed chapter two and will be joining us for chapter three. Trust me it gets better. ^^


End file.
